


Goodbye, I'm going home- A Prinxiety angst fanfic

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cussing, Gay, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: Roman had never expected this to happen, he wanted them to stay together, he hadn't expect himself to shout; and he hadn't definitely expected Virgil to sing in front of the school.





	Goodbye, I'm going home- A Prinxiety angst fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations, my name is Lynx, but you can also call me Logos or Lo. 
> 
> This is my first Sanders Sides fanfic and I really hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I might post some Logicality angst in the future, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy the fanfic.
> 
> (If it seems like you've read it before, then chances are that you might have, since I posted it on my Amino account as well.)

“OH SO NOW I'M THE MEAN ONE?!” Roman shouted, gesturing wildly. He didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. He hadn't expected to ever be this mean. Well, there was nothing he could do about it, except closing his mouth, which he didn't do.   
“You seriously expect me to apologise?” 

“Yes!” Came Virgil’s growling response. He was fed up with this. He had told Roman time and time again, that he didn't want any grand gestures, that it would only heighten his already bad anxiety. But did Roman listen? No, of course. This also wasn't the first time that it had happened, he noted while his breathing was getting heavier.

Roman shut his mouth, and stared at the mess around them. There was roses, stuffed animals and other things laying on the floor. Things that Roman had bought for his own money, that his friends had taken with them so he could throw a surprise for Virgil at their anniversary. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend. Maybe he should start listening to his partner.   
“I'm sorry.” He sighed heavily, dropping the bouquet on the floor.  
“I’ll swear that I'll be a better boyfriend.” 

Virgil looked up and snorted.   
“Oh, really? You’ve said that so many times, that I don't believe you anymore. Think about it, you've done this about seven times! And each time you swear that you'll be better, but you know what, Princey?” 

Roman shifted uncomfortably, slowly letting his eyes meet Virgil’s. Had he really been that inconsiderate? Maybe Virgil was going to forgive him.   
“What?” He allowed himself to say hopefully. 

“We're over.”

Roman felt his heart shatter, tears falling and forming a puddle on the floor.   
“Babe, please, I'm sorry.” He begged, desperately trying to save their relationship.  
“I'm so sorry.” 

Virgil just laughed. A short laugh that didn't have any joy or happiness in it.   
“Sure you are.” 

“I'll just… go, I'm sorry.” Roman said again. 

“I don't care, bye.” 

“Oh. Goodbye, B-... Virge.”

Virgil watched as Roman left the room, and as soon as he had closed the door after himself, he sat down on the bed and looked at the room. He’d have to clean it by himself tomorrow, but now he just felt like sleeping. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, a quiet sleep without any dreams. 

~~~~~~

The school auditorium’s atmosphere was tense and filled with excitement from bored students that just wanted to finally go on summer vacation. 

Roman silently sat down next to one of his football friends, while his other two friends sat next to him. Logan had his arm around Patton, there were rumours that they were dating, but so far, no one was sure. Next to Patton sat Virgil. They were chatting happily, Virgil looking at Roman now and then. After a while, Roman noticed the guitar that Virgil was holding. Was he going to perform? 

As seconds turned to minutes, he could notice Virgil getting more and more anxious. So far three girls had sung a song from a musical, the cheerleaders had performed, by showing off and some other acts had been performed as well. As soon as the principal had thanked a guy in a red hoodie and glasses, he noticed Virgil getting up and walking to the stage.

“And now, Virgil Storm will be performing a song by Oasis.” He said cheerfully, then sat down with the other teachers. 

It was during silence that Virgil walked up on the stage.

Everyone knew that he had been dating the most popular guy in school and everyone knew that he had bad anxiety, some people were expecting him to fail, while some, including Patton, were hoping that he would be alright.

Virgil lowered the mic a bit and sat down on a chair, then looked at the audience, making eye contact with Roman. He looked just as mad as he had been when they had their fight back in February.   
“This is for you, Princey.” He said the last word as an insult. 

He began to play, Roman immediately recognising the tune. It was a song that Virgil had been playing a lot when they were still together. He also knew that the song had a… kind of hopeful part, this meant that he still loved him… right?

“There's no need for you to say you're sorry, goodbye I'm going home. I don't care no more so don't you worry, goodbye I'm going home.” 

Everyone was blown away by his absolutely gorgeous singing voice, hell, even Logan looked impressed. 

“I hate the way that even though you know you're wrong, you say you're right.” 

At that Logan hummed in agreement, which caused Patton to playfully slap him on the leg. Roman tried his best to not feel offended, keyword, tried. 

“I hate the books you read and all your friends. Your music's shite it keeps me up all night, up all night.” 

This offended the football players, sure, they had never really liked Virgil, but that was uncalled for. Patton and Logan just smiled at that, since they were smart enough to know that Virgil didn’t mean them. Meantime, the rest of the school laughed, since Roman was known for only singing and playing Disney songs. 

“There's no need for you to say you're sorry,  
goodbye I'm going home. I don't care no more so don't you worry. Goodbye I'm going home.”

By now, the whole school were clapping the rhythm, and Virgil looked very relieved. He stood up, still playing, and adjusted the microphone to his height. 

“I hate the way that you are so sarcastic,and you're not very bright. You think that everything you've done's fantastic. Your music's shite it keeps me up all night, up all night.”

The school laughed again, this made Virgil noticeably a lot more comfortable. He let himself relax as he played the guitar solo. Roman was waiting for the hopeful part of the song, but it never came. Instead Virgil immediately switched to the chorus again. 

“There's no need for you to say you're sorry, goodbye I'm going home. I don't care no more so don't you worry, goodbye I'm going home.” Virgil sang, having most of the school singing as background vocals. He let the last tone hang in the air for a bit, before everything went quiet. 

Then the cheerleaders began to applaud and shout loudly. This caused the rest of the school to stand up and applaud, well, everyone except Roman. He rushed out of the school, tears were falling. Virgil still hadn't forgiven him. He ran to his car, sinking down in the driver's seat. How could he have been so stupid? 

He watched as the rest of the students left the school, but he was unable to drive away. Why he didn't know. Maybe it was due to a broken heart, or maybe it was due to the fact that he had just been humiliated in front of the whole school. At least he knew that he felt suffocated. He noticed someone sitting down in the car. It was Virgil. 

“Sup, Princey.” He greeted.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two?


End file.
